Wireless devices, such as cellular phones and some handheld computers, are capable of communicating with various other types of computer devices, including other cellular phones and handheld computers, through use of wireless media and channels. Using so-called push technology, these other devices can transmit information to wireless devices in the form of an alert or notification. Due to the many different forms that such information can take and the many different kinds of wireless devices existing today, the ability to send notifications to wireless devices is typically limited and constrained to be enabled only among devices that can communicate in a select form and medium. Such incompatibility often prevents the wireless device from being used with more than one source of information, restricting the informative value of the wireless device.